


Pick Up Lines

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first post on this website. Usually I write on tumblr which is where this piece is originally from.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website. Usually I write on tumblr which is where this piece is originally from.

Saturday sleepovers were always your favorite part of your friendship with the boys. It was the only time you really spent alone with the four without interruptions. As much as you loved hanging out with your girlfriends nothing compared to the antics you got into with the boys around.

This Saturday was no different than the countless of other ones the five of you had shared. This week’s host house was Michael’s, meaning the majority of the day would be spent playing video games. The game of choice this hour being Super Smashbros.

“I hate this game,” you groaned.

“Blame Luke,” Michael said. “It’s the only game he can actually beat me at.”

“That’s not true,” Luke protested.

“Let’s just play,” Ashton sighed.

All that could be heard for the next hour was the sound of smashing buttons and swears from the mouths of the boys. Luke had beaten everyone just like Michael had predicted. After a few more hours of countless video games, the five of you devoured pizza before settling in for some movies. The theme tonight being scary movies thanks to Calum. Despite your hatred for scary movies, you secretly liked when it was Calum’s turn to pick. Scary movies allowed you to curl up beside Luke without judgement.

For as long as you can remember you’ve always had a thing for Luke. At first it was an innocent school girl crush. The two of you chasing each other around the playground as kids do. You’d chase the other boys too but Luke was always your main target. As the two of you got older the teasing started. That ended quickly when you noticed the rest of the guys catching on to what was happening. You figured the feelings would go away when you entered your first relationship, but even he couldn’t make the feelings disappear.

It was the night you caught Luke with another girl that you realized you loved your best friend. He didn’t see you, but you saw him, his lips locked with some new girl. You thought you could leave without anybody noticing but Calum followed you home. From that day on Calum was sworn to secrecy, keeping your love from Luke a secret. In turn, he’d do little things like bring over scary movies to watch, in the hopes of getting the two of you together.

The music from the movie intensified causing you to bury your head in Luke’s chest. His arm instinctively falling by your waist, eager to hold you against him. Luke’s arm didn’t tighten around your waist however, instead it sat paralyzed. As much as you would have liked for him to hold you, being this close was enough for you. His heart beat became a soothing rhythm to mask the horror happening on screen. When the music finally stopped you turned to face the television once more, nuzzling your body into Luke’s side.

“Get a room,” Michael teased, causing Luke to scoot away from you. You scowled at Michael, only smiling when Calum hit him with a pillow.

After three more movies it was finally time to sleep. You had previously set up your sleeping quarters next to Luke but you were now regretting your decision. The last thing you needed were for things to turn even awkwarder between the two of you, but you were too tired to move to the other side of the room. It wasn’t long before the familiar sounds of snoring boys filled the room, leaving you alone in the darkness. Which was fine until the sounds of snoring boys was met with the crashing sounds of thunder.

Seeing as Luke was the easiest to wake up, you nudged him. He stirred for a moment before opening his eyes, only to be met with your horrified face as another round of thunder started. “Come here,” he said. You crawled next to him, not needing to be told twice. Curling up next to him, you pulled the blanket he had over your own legs. “You know, being afraid of thunder is weird,” Luke teased.

“I’m not afraid of thunder,” you defended. “I just don’t like the loud noise.”

“Coming from the girl that blares her car radio so the whole street can hear it.”

“Oh just shut up and hold me, Lucas,” you growled.

Luke’s arm wrapped around your waist, tugging you closer to him. The unfamiliar feeling of his hand on you waist made your stomach lurch. Your bodies lying flush next to each other, your head pressed firmly to his chest. You silently prayed he couldn’t tell the increase in your heart beat. As another wave of thunder stole the silence of the room, Luke’s free hand brushed the hair away from your face. Such an innocent action and yet your whole body stilled.

“You’re hair is really soft,” Luke murmured.

“If that’s your way of flirting, it’s no surprise your single,” you teased, instantly regretting it when he withdrew his hand from your hair.

“I-I wasn’t flirting.”

“I know that,” you said. Of course you knew that. Luke would never flirt with you.

Luke noticed the change in your tone and quickly back tracked. “I mean my way of flirting involves pick up lines.”

“So that’s why your single,” you chuckled.

“Hey, they’re not that bad.”

“Alright then, let’s here one of these fantastic pick up lines Hemmings.”

“Oh, okay,” Luke said. When silence regained the room it was clear that Luke was racking his brain to find the perfect one. “Got one! Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling.”

“You’re such a dork!” you laughed.

“What about, do you work at Starbucks, because I like you a latte.”

“Please tell me this is not how you actually flirt.”

“There is nothing wrong with pick up lines,” he defended.

“They’re cheesy! No girl is going to buy them.”

“It works! Don’t make fun of my flirting skills,” he laughed.

For the next few minutes the two of you lie together laughing. Your laughs fading out the post apocalyptic sounds of thunder coming from outside. The two of you only muffling your giggles when Calum stirred beside you. You had completely forgot that the others were here, so did Luke.

“You’re really cute when you laugh.”

“Is that another pick up line?” you teased.

Luke didn’t say anything, instead he closed the distance between the two of you. Before your brain could register what was happening Luke’s lips were placed gingerly upon yours. Realizing what he had just done he pulled away from you, only to be pulled back by your hands. With you in charge, the kiss quickly escalated leaving the both of you panting for air.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“You mean to tell me we could have been doing that all this time?” you said. It was as if your brain turned on, memories coming into view of all the times Luke made it clear that he may have liked you. “Dammit Hemmings.” Your lips connecting for the third time this evening.

“Some of us are trying to sleep here,” Ashton murmured from beside you.

The two of you pulled apart, blushing from being caught.You mumbled an apology before settling down for the night. The thunder had since stopped but you saw no real reason to return to your own sleeping quarters. You tucked yourself back into Luke, a smile forming on your face.

“I’ve got one more,” Luke whispered. You looked up at him, eager to hear what this cheesy line consisted of. “Wait dammit, you’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.”

“Go to sleep Luke,” you said laughing.

The two of you were woken up by the cheers of your friends. The three of them exchanging knowing glances as if they’d known all along. You couldn’t help but laugh when Michael and Ashton exchanged a few dollars between the two of them. They had bet on your relationship.

“Just don’t kill her with your stupid pick up lines,” Michael warned Luke.

“Too late,” you grinned.

If hearing stupid pick up lines meant calling Luke yours, than pick up lines were your new favorite thing.


End file.
